marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Thompson (Earth-616)
; formerly , Project: Rebirth 2.0, Midtown High School, temporary partner of Jack O' Lantern, temporary partner of Red Hulk, , ally of the Mercury Team | Relatives = Harrison Thompson (father, deceased); Jesse Thompson (sister); Rosie Thompson (mother); Sha Shan (ex-wife); Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York, Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 4'1" | Height2 =, formerly 6'2" | Height3 =, variable as Venom | Weight = 160 lbs | Weight2 =, formerly 185 lbs | Weight3 =, variable as Venom | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = black, red or green as Venom | Hair = Reddish Blond | Hari2 =, bald as Venom | UnusualFeatures = Lost his legs from below the knee, but has since re-grown them with the help of the symbiote. | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol 1 12 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, Coach (formerly), Boxer (formerly), Vigilante | Education = | Origin = bonded with Venom symbiote for Operation Rebirth 2 | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = | HistoryText = Eugene "Flash" Thompson was a former classmate of Peter Parker at Midtown High School. Friction between the two was a common occurrence, especially due to their competition for the affection of Liz Allan. Ironically, Flash became an ardent supporter of Spider-Man, despite popular opinion against him , at one point forming a Spider-Man Fan Club . Flash tried to play a trick on Peter by dressing in a Spider-Man costume and attempting to frighten him. Before Flash could surprise Peter, he was abducted by Doctor Doom, who mistakenly believed he was the real Spider-Man. Peter was forced to save his own worst rival . Another time, Flash dressed up as Spider-Man again to redeem his hero who was seen as a coward after having run from a confrontation with the Green Goblin. Flash confronted three car thieves, hoping to draw out the real Spider-Man, but was beaten up by the three thugs . Flash graduated from high school and enrolled at Empire State University on an athletic scholarship, becoming once more a classmate to Peter Parker . Even though at first he continued his rivalry with Peter, turning his new classmates Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy against him , eventually, they became close friends. At one point he was framed as being the Hobgoblin. After a failed marriage with Sha-Shan, Flash briefly dated Felicia Hardy, aka Black Cat, not knowing that she was dating him in order to make Spider-Man (who at the time was married with Mary Jane Watson) jealous but when she started to show real feelings to him, he broke off the relationship once he found out about Felicia's life as the Black Cat. He was in a comatose state for a time. When he came out he had forgotten much of what had happened between him and Peter after High School. He was given the position as Coach by the new Principal Roger Harrington at Midtown High School where Peter was working as a teacher. Due to his memory loss, he was confused over how to think about Peter, but after an attack by Mysterio, he realized that he and Peter were on good terms and they became friends again. He was dating Miss Arrow until her death. Later he lost both legs in the war in Iraq. He started dating Betty Brant. The New Venom Flash became the new Venom when he was enlisted as a part of Project Rebirth 2.0. Flash was bonded with the symbiote, recently acquired by the U.S. government after Mac Gargan's arrest after the Siege of Asgard. While bonded, Flash was able to reproduce his legs and had powers comparable to Spider-Man. Thompson was sent to the Eastern European country Nrosvekistan to recover Dr. Ekmecic, a specialist in developing weapons made from Antartic Vibranium. During his mission, he encountered the new Jack O'Lantern, who was also trying to recover Dr. Ekmecic for his boss, the new Crime-Master. Neither was able to take Ekmecic alive but the encounter made Venom and Jack O'Lantern long-time enemies. He was later sent to the Savage Land to destroy Crime-Master's Antartic Vibranium shipment. After a confrontation with Kraven the Hunter, Flash was separated from the symbiote which lead Crime-Master learned Venom's identity. However, the symbiote returned to Flash much to his surprise, assuring him that it won't abandon him and reminding him that they still have a mission to complete. Eventually, Venom took control of the helicopter containing the vibranium shipment, but he was forced to deliver it to Crime-Master when he used his knowledge of Venom's identity to hold Betty Brant, his girlfriend, captive. In return, Crime-Master told Venom where Betty was being kept, but Spider-Man, who was also trying to save Betty, mistook him for the enemy and the old foes fought. After their brief battle, they continued their search for Betty together, but as soon as Venom arrived at the warehouse where Betty was being kept, it blew up. Spidey left the destruction with Betty. Returning to Project Rebirth headquarters, he lied to his superior about Crime-Master discovering his identity to a moment when he lost control of the symbiote so that they wouldn't take it away from him. Back home, Flash learned that his father had cirrhosis of the liver and did not have much time to live. Spider-Island All of Manhattan later succumbed to a virus that gave New Yorkers spider-powers. Project Rebirth dispatched Venom to stop Spider-King from breaching the quarantine and infecting others. After defeating him and bringing Spider-King to headquarters, Venom was sent to infiltrate their enemies' headquarters. There, he learned that Anti-Venom was capable of curing infected New Yorkers and took him Horizon Labs to synthesize a cure. Later on, Flash was able to visit in the father in the hospital before he passed away. Back in action, Venom tried to kill the the Queen, the one responsible for the spider-power infestation, with help from Steve Rogers. Venom stabbed the Queen with Rogers' shield, but she mutated to a giant spider. Other heroes came to battle the Queen, but it was Kaine who struck the killing blow while Spider-Man distributed the cure around the city with the help of Doctor Octopus' octobots. Rogue Venom Jack O'Lantern showed up at Flash's father's funeral and was taken to Crime-Master's headquarters. Now that he knows who Flash is he forced him to go on a mission for him in Las Vegas, threatening to kill Betty and his family if he didn't comply. To make matters worse, Captain America shut down Project Rebirth and tried to confiscate the symbiote from Flash. He evaded him and left to complete his mission, with Jack O'Lantern tagging along. Meanwhile, Captain America sent Red Hulk to bring Venom in. Jack gave Flash instructions to enter a casino called The Devil's Den, where the Venom symbiote would do the rest. Totally controlled by his instincts, Venom broke into a secret lab in the casino, where the Toxin symbiote is contained. Venom tried to kill it, but O' Lantern put it in a container and flew away with it. Circle of Four Flash broke up with Betty so that she could be safe and started drinking again. Eventually, Red Hulk tracked Flash all the way to Las Vegas so that he could take the symbiote and bring him in for court-martial. In the midst of their fight, Blackheart created a portal that brought Hell to Earth, but Johnny Blaze stopped it from spreading past Las Vegas. Venom and Red Hulk fought alongside X-23 and the new Ghost Rider to defeat Blackheart. Along the way they fought their Antitheses, polar opposites of themselves created with a magic mirror, and died while trying to defeat them. Their dark pasts brought them to Hell, where Mephisto offered to return them to Earth if they agreed to help him at a later date. The four agreed and challenged Blackheart again. But this time, Venom and Ghost Rider surrendered their powers to Red Hulk, giving him the power to defeat Blackheart. Shortly after, Captain America and the Secret Avengers arrived to bring Venom in, but his heroic deeds convinced Cap to give him a chance and he welcomed him onto the team. Joining the Secret Avengers Still, Rogers wanted Thompson to be storing at the Lighthouse Station and use the symbiote in short periods of time, joining the Secret Avengers along with the original Human Torch. But Hawkeye's skepticism didn't allow Venom to take part in the team's new mission. Venom participated in the mission regardless and played a pivotal role in a later mission, eventually earning Hawkeye's trust. Over time, a secret relationship developed between him and fellow teammate Valkyrie. His tenure with the Secret Avengers brought him into conflict with the homicidal Carnage when he tried to take over the town of Doverton, Colorado. The Gauntlet of the Savage Six When Crime-Master was gathering other four villains to form a team called the Savage Six, Venom sneaked in to Crime-Master's HQ and tries to kill him. Eddie Brock interfered trying to kill Thompson, which ruined Flash's plan. Before escaping from the five villains, Master stated that he will kill Flash's loved ones. Eddie Brock was knocked out during battle and was forced by Crime-Master to become the new Toxin and complete the Savage Six. Flash started searching for Betty, and found her talking with Jack O'Lantern, he protected her from him, Megatak and Toxin. Knowing that there could be any way for her to trust him, Venom revealed his identity to Betty. The Savage Six then attacked Flash and Betty at the home of her parents. Flash then engaged in his last fight with the Savage Six, resulting in the deaths of Death Adder and Toxin, who Venom attempted to save. He then witnessed Crime Master reveal his identity to Betty and Venom as Betty's brother and became shocked when Betty shot and killed him. Later fought Jack O' Lantern and brought him to the Raft. Minimum Carnage After Carnage escaped custody, Venom followed the serial killer to a NASA research center, where the villain used a interdimensional transport called Prometheus Pit with the help of beings from the Microverse to be transported there. The Scarlet Spider, who also was following Carnage's steps, joined Venom in the search for Kasady, and they were transported to the Microverse by the Prometheus Pit. Both are separated once they passed through the Pit, Venom was found by the Enigma Force, who needed Venom's help to oppose Marquis Radu, the leader of Carnage' allies, and get Carnage out of the Microverse, because his symbiote (as well as Venom's) was corrupting the enviroment. They were attacked and subdued by Marquis Radu's forces. Venom was brought to Marquis Radu's base along Carnage, in order to replicate their symbiotes and create an army which could make him control the Microverse. But Carnage managed to take control over the symbiote army and used it to escape to the regular universe, where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being stung by the Scarlet Spider, Cletus cured his wounds, but was left in a catatonic state, meaning that the symbiote was now in full control of his body, although it put in custody once more and sedated. | Powers = *'Black Symbiotic Costume:' The symbiote most likely grants Flash the following powers: :*'Superhuman Strength' :*'Superhuman Stamina' :*'Superhuman Durability' :*'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes' :*'Accelerated Healing Factor' :*'Wall-Crawling' :*'ESP (Spider-Sense)' :*'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense' :*'Camouflage Capabilities' :*'Constituent-Matter Generation' :*'Constituent-Matter Manipulation' | Abilities = Skilled Marksman: Flash has been trained in sharpshooting and marksmanship from the U.S. Army. 'Skilled Combatant:'Due to formal training as a boxer and a soldier, Flash is an exceptional combatant and easily combines his abilities with the use of symbiote powers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Flash had been known to have a drinking problem. * He lost his legs from the knees down in the Iraq war and was confined to a wheelchair afterwards. While wearing the Venom Symbiote, Flash was able to regenerate his legs. * When he possessed the Venom Symbiote, Flash inherited its weakness to loud sounds and fire while wearing it. Additionally Flash could not remain bonded to the Venom Symbiote for more than 48 hours without risking losing control to the Symbiote. The US Government had installed a failsafe protocol through the use of a kill switch should Flash lose control. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons =* Multi-Gun developed for Agent Venom by Aaron MacKenzie. | Notes = When he lost control of the suit, his appearance changes to the "classic" Venom, but in different times he lost control, the white spider on the chest has a different form, most recently the spider has the classic form (the same as Spider-Man and Eddie Brock while wearing the suit), also while losing the control of the symbiote, he can generate two mouths from the side of his neck. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Teachers Category:Alcoholics Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fire Weakness Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Legless Characters Category:Avengers members